iHollywood Cat Attack
by CrackersKay
Summary: How Sam and Cat Ends sequel. iCarly trio are living the high life. But when an old friend of Sam's invites the now non-friends to Hollywood Studios, all are confused. As the tension builds up between the three as they tell their story of why their no longer besties, some old memories and surprises are in store for them. Special guest: Cat Valentine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I am back with the sequel to How Sam and Cat should end. This is set after collage because I don't really want to make a story based on that. Anyway, let's get on with the story: iHollywood #Cat Attack**

The sun shun over the bright city of Hollywood. If you looked up at the sign, it would hurt your eyes as it was too bright to bare. Sam Puckett strode along the sidewalk, rampaged with fans and personal assistants. During collage, Sam had been asked to attend an elite acting school in Hollywood: Star Struck Academy. Whilst there, a film producer spotted her in one of the plays, and asked Sam to audition for the role of Lucy, in a film called Stargazer; set in a utopian world, with a big secret. But that's another story. Let's just say the film was a huge hit.

Carly Shay pranced about on the New York Fashion Catwalk. Her costume consisted of sequins and real diamonds. The dress all in all was silver, but ambitiously glamorous. Unlike her ex-friend Sam, (another story to be told later) Carly had attended fashion collage and won 'America's Next Top Modal.' She had stared in many films and was really well known. When she was nineteen, she'd written a book called iCarly: Behind the Camera. It was all about what the trio did when not doing their web show. But Carly had been the one to write it, not Sam or Freddie.

The couple stared up into the moonlight. It was so romantic. The white gem-like stars glistened onto the moonlit stream. The boy took the girls hand and smiled a cheesy grin. Sadly, the girl looked down. "If I could love you, I would. But I've been hurt to many times in my life." Sighing, she got up, kissed him on the cheek, and walked slowly away. "And CUT!" A tall, muscular director sat on a deck chair, looking into his set. "That was great guys, well done. I have a big feeling this films gonna be a huge hit." Freddie Benson strolled over to his two actors. Assistance', make-up artists, hair artists, camera crew, producers and all sorts of other walked over to Freddie. "Sir, you've been the greatest boss we've ever had." One exclaimed, and others nodded in agreement. "How many times do I have to tell you, it's Freddie!" Laughed Freddie. The girl and boy from the movie strolled over and gave him a hug. "I can't believe this is over!" Said the girl. Freddie had produced many great TV shows since collage, even a film. Eventually, he worked his way to the top, and became an excellent director. Before anyone else could say anything, Freddie yelled "Who's up for a sequel?"

"Sam, there's a movie producer who wants to speak to you. Something about a new film?" Later at Sam's mansion in Beverly Hills, she was sat watching TV with her assistant. Sam liked to think of Elizabeth (Lizzy as she called her) as more of a friend than assistant. Always finding the best possible jobs for Sam, Lizzy was always there for her. Sam took a bite out of a burger and Lizzy passed the phone to her. "Hey this is Sam. Make this quick I'm watching re-runs of 'That's a Drag!" The woman on the other side of the phone sighed. "Miss Puckett, here at Hollywood Studios..." Sam wouldn't let the woman finish. "HOLLYWOOD STUDIOS! You mean the place that brought us great films like Captain America, Mission Impossible, Hook, Finding Neverland…" This time, Sam was interrupted. "Yes Miss Puckett, we brought you these films, and many more, and we want you to star in one of them. So, are you interested?" "Hell YEAH!" Screamed Sam. "Give the details to my assistant!" Sam practically through the phone at Lizzy. She ran up to her food room, pulled out a 'Fat Shake' and began to drink. Today was a good day.

Carly Shay sat on her couch in her living room. Her mansion was pretty big, considering she wasn't a huge movie star. Suddenly, her phone buzzed and began to shake. When she checked it, it was an unknown number, but she answered it anyway. "Hello this is Carly Shay. Who's this?" Carly began, examining her finger nails. "This is Trudy. I work for Hollywood Studios… Good, at least some people listen politely." Carly was a little confused. Hollywood Studios? They were a film company. She enjoyed acting, but what would they want with her. "Anyway, my company and I were wondering if you'd be interested in a lead role for a new movie we're working on. Sadly, you can't know any details unless you show up at Studio three tomorrow at twelve pm sharp. I know you live in New York but you have a jet, I'm sure you can get here on time. So, you in?" Carly thought about this. She had a modal shoot tomorrow at five pm. Oh she'd make it in time. "Okay, sounds like fun."

'Oh yes. What better than to spend a sunny day down at the beach.' Thought Freddie as he sun bathed at his private beach. "Dude, this is so cool." Admired Tom, the actor from his now finished movie. "Tom's right. Freddie, you were so kind to let the whole crew come down to your beach" Giggled the actress, Layla. "You know, I've had a great idea." Began Freddie. "If this film is a massive hit, we could make a TV show about it, not a sequel. It would be called 'Learning to Love,' by Freddie Benson, best Directing Producer in the world!" Tom and Layla gasped. They both agreed with the idea. Freddie's crew had set up a beach volleyball court, so the two stars took off their clothes, revealing their swim suits underneath. "Freddie, come play with us!" Yelled Layla. "Nah." Freddie shook his head. "You guys go have fun. I'm just gonna relax." The two nodded and ran off to the court. Just then, his phone rang. He assumed it was his girlfriend. "Hey babes. I'm down at my beach. Wanna come? You can sunbathe." Freddie blushed as an at least forty year old woman replied. "Um, no, I'm Trudy, from Hollywood Studios. The one next to yours; Benson Productions." Freddie agreed. "Well, my manager wants to make a movie, and she wants you in it. She's seen you acting, Mr Benson, and wants you to star as a lead role. If you want more details, come to Studio three at twelve pm sharp tomorrow. In?" Freddie had never tried his hand at acting in a long time. When he'd attended Star Struck Academy with Sam, he'd just been working on AV stuff, but had got a lead in its annual play, alongside Sam. Freddie was intrigued, so excepted. "I'm in."

The trio all arrived at different times. Freddie was the first, arriving at twenty to twelve. He got checked in at Reception and was told to wait in the waiting room. His phone vibrated in his pocket. 'Oh no, really. Rochelle, this is not a good time to call your boyfriend.' "Hey Rochelle. Look, this moment isn't really a good…" "Freddie, babes, I just came to wish you luck and hope you get the part. When you get back, I have a surprise to show you." Freddie smiled. Rochelle was a great girlfriend. Always kind and helpful, they'd met during a movie Freddie was producing. She was the lead actress. "Thanks Ro. Love you loads." "I love you even more baby. Bye." "Bye." Freddie put down the phone. He missed her already.

Making Freddie jump at ten to twelve, was Sam who came striding into the room, followed by Lizzy who was busy making notes on her clip board. The duo made eye contact. All was silent. Not a single sound or movement was made by the two. Lizzy could sense some heat. "Um, Sam, are you okay?" Lizzy asked, waving a hand in front of her face. Sam was shaken from her trance. "I'm fine, Liz." And she found the chair furthest away from Freddie possible. "Can I just ask, what's with all the tension between you two? Wait, he's Freddie, the guy who you used to do iCarly with." Smiled Lizzy. "I don't want to talk about it." Growled Sam through gritted teeth.

At two minutes to twelve, Carly walked in. She instantly screamed as she saw the two. Lizzy's automatic reaction was to shut Carly up. She ran over to her and asked her nicely to be quiet because the receptionist isn't very nice, and doesn't want him coming in here. Again. When Carly did stop screaming and Lizzy took her seat again, she gave Sam the dirtiest look she had ever made, and sat opposite Freddie. Carly crossed her arms and continued to look down at her lap until at precisely twelve, a short, plump woman walked in. "I see you were all successful to make it. Good very good. If you'd like to…" "HEY!" Yelled Sam angrily. "You never mentioned _they'd _be here!" The women smiled a sour smile. "You never asked." Carly stood up now. "I refuse to work with that pile of _trash!" _Boomed Carly, pointing at Sam. Freddie just sat, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Guys, you could just try and be friends again…" "Stay out of this BUTTHEAD!" Snarled Sam. Trudy stood calmly, not showing the slightest bit of annoyance towards the argument.

Five minutes later two huge security guards had Carly and Sam held tightly away from each other. Lizzy sat in the corner shaking and Freddie looked at the girls with a look of pure sadness. 'It was only a small mistake. She _forced and lied to me.' _Thought Freddie, glaring at Sam. A tall, brown haired woman in a black suit and about twenty six, the same age as the trio, strode into the room. "What on _earth _is going on down here?" Screeched the woman. Sam new that voice anywhere. Stopping struggling, Sam slowly looked up at the woman. "Cat?"

**I don't own** **Captain America, Mission Impossible, Hook or Finding Neverland**.** I don't own Hollywood Studios or whatever else has a similar name and if there is such a collage or school called Star Struck Academy, then I don't own that either. The next chapter should be up shortly. **


	2. The Story Begins

Finally, the two had calmed down. Well, it took some duct tape, rope and a strong Freddie to make them quiet. Cat had the two girls sat up on chairs, with Freddie glowering down at them, arms folded firmly. The last time Sam saw Cat, was when she took a trip back to LA to tell her she was staying in Seattle. When Sam had actually arrived at their apartment, she found Cat and Robbie making out, so packed her things, left a note and left.

Leaving her must have matured Cat a lot, because she was standing in front of them in a black suit, a tie and dark brown hair, pulled back in a tight bun. Sam's tape had been removed, but she still remained silent. "I have summoned you here today, because I want to promote a movie." Began Cat. Sam gave her a weird look. "What da you want us for? Adverts, modals, screenshots?" Cat stopped pacing and turned her head sharply to face Sam. Her voice was still rather squeaky and high pitched, but was a lot different since their high school years. "Oh, nothing of that sort. I want all three of you to star in what should be the biggest watched film of all time; iCarly: The Movie."

Sam let out a humongous laugh. "What? We haven't done iCarly since the beginning of collage! We're practically grownups now. We were pre-teens when we started that thing." Cat coughed a rather rude cough. "Grownups you say. Well, I certainly didn't see you acting like adults when I first came in. Ravaging about like monkeys; yelling and screaming. What a sight it was." Carly looked up at her angrily. Even Freddie raised an eyebrow. "There's no _way _I'm doing a movie about iCarly. It's that the kind of started our seven year argument." Sam looked at him, disgusted, but in a comical way, and even looked slightly amused. "HA! You think _iCarly _was the cause of all this. Wow Benson, you're even dumber than I thought." Freddie shot Sam an icy glare. "Don't mind me asking," Chimed in Cat, "What actually happened to make you have this disagreement." Carly had freed herself from the duct tape and spoke. "What happened? Sam happened!"

Freddie sighed. He thought he would never hear this story again, that's why he moved to LA, far, far away from both of them until Sam moved about an hour away from his house. Cat looked intrigued. Her eyebrows raised and that silly, childish face appeared on her once more. When she spoke, her voice came back, the real one that annoyed Sam in ways she couldn't understand, but she was glad to hear the old Cat again. "What happened what happened what happened?" Yelled Cat, very quickly and in one breath. Sam bit her lip, Freddie looked down and Carly smiled wickedly "Sam slept with Freddie!" very smugly. If you were anyone other than the trio, you wouldn't have a clue why Carly was acting so calm about it. Cat's mouth fell open so wide, you could see her tonsils.

* * *

"But, why? And why are you so happy about it?" Questioned Cat. "Happy? I'm still absolutely outraged about it, but why I'm smug will come up later." Sam tried to object to Carly telling the story. Freddie just sat down on the metal bench, and put his head in his hands. "Well, just after we'd made up, it was clear we both had feelings for Freddie. I knew, so did Sam, that Freddie always would and always has, liked me a lot better than her." Sam shot daggers at Carly, but remained zipped. "Throughout the whole of high school, we watched Freddie flirt with other girls. He got hotter and cuter every minute. Every girl hit on him. But somehow, even I still question it now, every time a girl asked him out, he refused and said he wasn't willing to date anyone at the moment. He said that for a whole year. Most girls gossiped that it was because he was secretly dating me." Sam made an angry grunt and Freddie still didn't look up. "A few months from graduation, we all received a letter from Star Struck Academy, asking us if we'd like to join them. Freddie knew they had a massive tech bit, so he accepted. Sam knew she probably wouldn't get into any other collage, so joined Freddie, but me? I was asked to attend a fashion school. At this time, I knew I wanted to be a modal, so I said yes to that instead." Carly took a large gulp of air before continuing. "Sam, why don't you finish this wonderful story?"

Sam chewed the inside of her mouth. She glanced over at Freddie, who was nervously checking his phone, and you could easily tell he was sweating in the head. "Fine." Agreed Sam, madly. "When Carly left, Freddie used to stare into space for hours. I always felt so stupid for trying to take Freddie for myself, when I obviously knew that he can't live a day without Carly. It stressed him out; he daydreamed in class, never listened and I could always hear him cry at night." Sam looked up hopefully, searching for any sign of annoying Freddie, but he didn't flinch. "One day, I cornered him, asked him what's wrong, as best friends do. I already new why he was upset, so I don't even know why I asked in the first place. Freddie looked up and gave me a funny laugh. Then he began to chuckle. I asked him what was funny and he just said it was because I asked him the obvious known question. After we had a good laugh, we went out for a drink. I bought Freddie some wine, thought it might sooth his thoughts. It did. Not long after we'd left the pub, Freddie told me how lucky he was to have me as a friend. I know he wasn't drunk, he only had one glass. But, he leant in, and we kissed. For a long time." This time, Freddie did flinch. He looked up and paced around the room. Sam smirked at him but Carly looked at him pityingly.

* * *

"So what happened next? I don't care who tells me but somebody better!" Cat was rocking backwards and forwards on a chair, almost hopping on her bum. "I think Freddie should tell the remainder of the story." Sam said, innocently. Freddie wiped his brow with his hand. He looked painfully distressed. "Maybe he shouldn't, Sam. Look at him!" Carly pointed at him, clearly feeling sorry for Freddie. "No, no." Freddie said quickly. "I'll tell."

"After we eventually broke apart, I was feeling guilty for liking Sam, and at the same time, being in love with Carly. I kind of just started crying." Sam coughed and laughed at the same time, and mumbled "Crying's an understatement." Before examining her feet and pretended she didn't say anything. Carly's smile had faded, and Cat just stared. "Well…I…Sam suggested that we should go clubbing, to take my mind of things. I wasn't in the mood for anything. But Sam wanted to stay with me, to make sure I didn't go do anything stupid, like drive to New York or something." Carly looked up at Freddie and smiled. Sam just grinned, menacingly. Noticing this, Carly turned to Sam. "How _wicked are you_ Sam? Finding pleasure in Freddie suffering. I don't know how or why you came to be like this, but I sure frigging hope that you won't be this twisted in your fifties!" Yelled Carly. Freddie looked up. He clearly couldn't continue with the story, so Sam did.

"I took Freddie up to my room for some cocoa. I had a dorm to myself because the school had seen my prison record and…well I guess they didn't want me going around and playing 'pranks' on my roomie in the night." Sam's smile grew wider as she emphasised 'pranks' with air quotes. Freddie had put his headphones on and was listening to loud music. Carly didn't look at all smug any more. "Freddie still looked stressed. He rocked back and forth on my bed, his knees up to his chest. I made him the cocoa and sat next to him." Without warning, Sam's face fell into a guilty picture. "I'd had too much to drink I guess. Well, I took Freddie's cocoa away from him, and kissed him. I knew it was wrong, but Freddie didn't object, so I continued. To cut a long story short, we just got carried away. The end." Finished Sam. She didn't look relieved nor happy that she'd done this to Freddie. Even Sam had tears to her eyes.

* * *

Cat looked at them, confused. "But this still doesn't explain why Carly looked so smug at the beginning." Whined Cat. Carly laughed. "Oh, that was only because I knew that Sam would get stressed out by telling the story…" "But wait!" Cat didn't let Carly finish. "How come you found out, Carly? Did Sam just let it slip?" Freddie had taken his ear phones out. Carly bit her lip and Sam just had a staring competition with the floor. "No." Said Freddie finally. "We shouldn't be telling this story. It's causing all of us too much pain, and I won't have it. I'm sorry Cat, but I'm leaving. I don't care what the movie is, I'm outta here." Freddie picked up his coat and began to walk to the door.

Carly instantly stared up at Freddie. She leapt from her chair and ran to stop him. "No, Freddie. We're not stressed out, you are. And you shouldn't be, because the happier part of the story is just coming up." Carly took his hand and looked up at him pleadingly. "Stay Freddie. Please, for me?" Freddie's knees wobbled violently. He hadn't heard these three words in six years. Sighing, Freddie sat back down. Carly squealed and jumped up and down. She decided to tell the next bit.

"Basically, I rang Freddie up at eight the next morning, saying I was coming to visit him and would probably be there around two in the afternoon, because I was flying, not driving. When I…" Carly was interrupted by someone's phone ringing. It was Rochelle on Freddie's phone. Freddie reluctantly answered in. "Freddie, where have you been. You said you'd be an hour at the latest. It's been three!" Rochelle was very paranoid about most things involving Freddie. "Oh, sorry baby…" Carly jumped a little, and let out a small whimper. 'How can Freddie have a _girlfriend?' _"I forgot. It's been real hectic around here. Probably be back in about a half hour. Sound good?" "Great my handsome man!" Freddie put down the phone. Sam was in hysterics and looking at Freddie in shock. "Oh my god. The nub got a girlfriend." Carly wasn't paying any attention towards Sam. She was heartbroken. 'But I guess he moved on. If I'd wanted to be his girlfriend again, I would have called and told him I couldn't spend a day without him. Just the long grudge I guess.' "Anyway, I'll continue the story."

* * *

"When I did arrive, Freddie was very pale. I was so worried, that I asked him where his room was so I could take him up for a lie down. He didn't respond, but I found it anyway. Over and over I asked him what was wrong, but he didn't listen, just stared into space. I assumed something must have scared him, something he saw. So, I decided to turn to Sam." Carly turned her head slowly to Sam, and smiled a sarcastic smile. Sam just stared plainly back. Cat kept egging at Carly to continue, so she did. "After I told Freddie I was gonna find Sam because she might have some answers for why he was like this, he instantly talked. 'No Carly, you can't. I…I' he stammered and kept tripping over words. So I sat back down next to him. I gave him my, _Tell me what's wrong or I'll ask someone who'll know _look, and so he did tell me." Cat was hopping up and down on one leg now. "Freddie stammered: 'I…I was…I thought I lost you…Sam wanted to cheer me up…so we kind of…well…' I didn't want Freddie to continue." Carly's face turned sour and Freddie's a violent shade of green. "Sam and I made a pact, that none of us would date Freddie, unless he asked one of us out, and the other agreed it was okay. I blamed mostly Sam. She can intimidate, encourage and manipulate you into so many things, you don't even know what you're doing half the time. So I faced the facts. Sam was, no, _is_ a big fat dirty rotten…" Freddie cupped his hand quickly over Carly's mouth. "What Carly's trying to say, is, and is that Sam shouldn't have broken the promise. I know it was partly my fault, as I agreed to it and just went with it, but it's led to a grudge so huge, it led to the end of iCarly and friendship between Carly and Sam, and me and Sam. I stayed by Carly's side. We dated a little." Carly had perked up a lot since when she was talking. She looked fondly up at Freddie.

"And when the time came, we knew we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. We saw each other every evening. Carly flew over on the collage's plane. She 'pretended' she was visiting family members. Carly and I had had many wonderful nights together…" Carly blushed a little and Freddie glowed scarlet. Sam just scolded in the corner. "But…" Sighed Freddie. "It wasn't to last. We realised we were being stupid, just childhood sweethearts, so I called it quits. Carly wasn't happy about it." Tears trickled down from Carly's eyes and even Freddie's sparkled wet. "_Wasn't happy about it! _Freddie, I begged you on my knees, I cried every night for the next year. Freddie, I was so hurt, so _scarred _by you, I never loved another man again. I thought everyone the same; they would hurt me so bad, just like you. Once, I even met Zach Efron after a photo shoot, he asked me to dinner and I said I'd been hurt to many times! He said he understood, but I know he was lying. See Freddie, I turned down my childhood teen idol and lifelong crush, _because of you!" _Carly burst into fits of tears and ran out the room. Sam turned to look at Freddie. "Way da go, Benson. Carly had a crush on that guy for _ten years_! That sums it up, you've ruined Carly's chances of love life, and just plain life!"

** Thank you so much for following and favourite-ing! I didn't think so many people would read this all in one day. Continue to review and give me your feedback as it helps very much. I don't own Zach Efron (obviously) just the story. Oh, and I don't own iCarly. **


	3. Dreams

**You may have noticed by now that I've cut Gibby out of this story, and the last one. That's only because he does not relate to any of the situations I've planned, and to be honest, I don't know where I'd put him. He may come in to the story later, but for now no. **

"Carly wait!" Yelled Freddie. But he stopped dead outside the door, and turned slowly to Sam. "I know I don't usually ask for advice, especially from _you, _but…should I go after her?" Sam was tucking into some ham that Lizzy had wrapped up. She chewed for a little while, then swallowed loudly. "Well, I'll tell ya this Benson. If you go after her, you'll fall in love again, but lose your girlfriend and job. But if you don't go after her, you'll regret it and spend the rest of your sad, miserable days with a girl who can't even be _compared _to Carly." Sam took another massive bite, and crossed her legs. Freddie rolled his eyes. He knew that Sam was half right, but he couldn't not go after Carly, it's just something he can't do.

The pale-skinned modal was sitting on a bench outside, staring way into the distance over towards the Hollywood sign. Her hair blew about rapidly in the wind, diving in all directions. Even though it was windy, it was still rather warm. Freddie knew he shouldn't sit next to her. He had to face the facts: if he sat down with the girl he once devoted ten years of love to, he would never love another again. As many times he told himself he didn't, it was true that he'd never stopped loving her, even when he broke up with Carly. Sam said he had a habit of breaking up with her (as he'd already done three times now). At the time, it had always seemed like he was doing it for his own good, because Carly didn't love him, just what he'd done when he'd saved her life at fifteen.

If someone had just walked onto the scene of these two, they would sense either tension, or not have a clue in high heaven what is going on. Freddie was standing there, hands in pockets staring at Carly. Oblivious, the brunette modal was zoning out into the distance, daydreaming. Freddie couldn't contain it anymore.

"Carly?" There was no answer for about thirty seconds.

"Yes Freddie?" She said, through gritted teeth. Freddie sighed.

"Carly, I only broke up with you because it was…"

"For my own good. Yeah, yeah you've told me enough times in my life. But, tell me this Freddie, was it for your own good, or mine?" Freddie brushed his hair out of his face. He still remained glued to his spot, and Carly refused to face him.

"How many times Carls? It was both of ours. We would have been so obsessed with each other, we never would have got jobs, gotten on with our lives. I wouldn't be where I am now and neither would you." Sniffing, Carly turned around.

Her eyes were red and blotchy and her cheeks were burning scarlet. "You don't know that." She muttered, quietly.

"Um, Carly, HELLO? We were so in love…"

"That you caused me to turn down five famous modals and two mega movie stars!" Carly turned away and began to cry silently in her hands. Not a clue how to respond, Freddie turned and headed back in doors.

* * *

"I take it, it didn't go well." Half-laughed half-mumbled Sam.

"Will you ever shut _up? _No, it did not go well. She's still insanely mad at me!" Sam chocked and spluttered on her ham, causing Lizzy to instantly pat her on the back.

"Why wouldn't she be? You left her broken-hearted. She was still mad about you for a year after you left, with no one by her side to pick up the pieces. Carly had to deal with it all on her own. If I could have been there, I would've, but she hated me so…Yeah."

* * *

Cat had left the room to leave the three (well four if you include Lizzy) to settle things out. Now she knew the story, she was bored and ran off journeying for more fun. She really wanted her plans of the iCarly movie to go ahead, but at this rate, it was a no go.

* * *

Freddie sat on the metal bench again, head in his hands once more. Lizzy constantly scribbling on her clipboard. Sam slowly walked over to Freddie and put her hand on his shoulder. "Why Benson? You knew your love is so darn powerful, it can rip a girl to pieces if you break their heart." Freddie gazed up at Sam, and raised an eyebrow.

"You said girl, not Carl…"

"I MEANT CARLY!" Yelled Sam quickly. Freddie shook his head knowingly. His phone beeped.

"I've gotta go, Rochelle's planned me some big surprise. See you Puckett." And with that, Freddie raised a hand and strode out the door.

* * *

Carly had cancelled her modal shoot at five. She said she had family issues but would be back in two days. Sam had offered for Carly to stay at her place, but she'd declined. She had already booked a hotel. As soon as she slumped down on the luxury mattress, all her thoughts and feelings flooded her mind. There were many things for certain: She was still in love with Freddie, Obviously he didn't feel guilty and is in love with someone else, Sam seems to want to be friends again. Carly had ordered room service so at six sharp a waiter came in with a nice roast. "Your dinner ma'am."

"Thanks." Mumbled Carly as he set the plate down on her table. When gone, she burst into tears. "There's…only one…thing…who can make…me…feel…better; myself pity!"

* * *

Sam arrived back at her house in no time. Her personal chef had prepared a dinner that consisted of ham, bacon and meatballs. "Hmm I _love _meat day." Lizzy walked into the kitchen, a phone held to her ear.

"Okay, I'll tell her." Lizzy pressed a button to end the call then paced over to Sam. "Miss Pu…Sam. That was a girl called Rochelle on the phone." Sam snorted.

"Who's that? Oh nubs girlfriend. What da _she _want? Freddie advice?"

"Um, no. You're invited to Freddie's birthday party next weekend; Saturday, six pm." Chocking on her ham, Sam spluttered

"What? Why would Freddie want _me there?_" Lizzy giggled.

"Oh, no it's Rochelle. She's planned him a surprise birthday party, and she knows how good friends you used to be, so she figured if you go, you might be friends again." Sam sighed. Becoming friends again seemed a little farfetched in her opinion. She felt she'd hurt Freddie, especially Carly and knew it was what caused the trio to go their separate ways. "Well…I'll go. But _only _for the free food."

* * *

Freddie slammed his front door angrily behind him. "Honey, is that you?" Rochelle came running in the room wearing a dazzling red outfit encrusted with rubies. Smiling, Freddie pulled Rochelle into a hug. "God I've missed you." Rochelle grinned, confused.

"Okay. Um, Freddie, it's only been like, three and a half hours." Freddie shook his head and kissed her on the cheek.

"I know. I mean, it's just been so stressful, seeing Sam and…Carly again after all this time." Breaking apart the hug, Rochelle smiled then opened her mouth, meaning she'd remembered something. "Oh I almost forgot! Babe, I've got a surprise for you." Taking Freddie by the hand, she guided him upstairs.

Carly lay spread out on her bed, staring into space. 'Why am I still in love with Freddie? It's been _ten years _since we decided to date. But why has he dumped me _three times?' _Unanswerable questions flooded Carly's mind. At seven, she decided to have an early night's sleep.

Sam didn't know what to do with herself. There was a possibility of watching a movie, more than likely to have a ham feast and a small chance that she would accidentally fall in love with Freddie. Again. Eventually, Sam settled with eating and watching a new movie called A Catch. After really getting into it, Sam read the blurb and found out Freddie was the one who'd directed it. "Wow. The nubs got talent," before returning to her ham and fat shake.

Rochelle led Freddie into the spare room. When he saw it he gasped louder than Sam can burp. The room was painted a bright light blue, with white clouds around the top edges. There were about five baby toys scattered about and right in the middle was a big cot. "Well?" Grinned Rochelle and turned to Freddie.

"Rochelle, what the _hell _is this?" Even though Freddie had put on a very negative tone, Rochelle showed no sign of disappointment. "Freddie, come _on! _This is baby stuff. What do you think?" Freddie turned to Rochelle with a confused angry look on his face.

"What do I _think? _I think you need to get rid of all this 'cause I don't recall us having a baby any time soon." Rochelle's smile faded.

"Don't you want a baby then?" Freddie could sense the disappointment and hurt in her voice, so took her hands and looked at her very seriously.

"Of course I do, but…" His mind wandering, he said inside his head _'Just not with you.' _Quickly shaking those thoughts from his head, he answered "Just not _now. _I feel we're too young. We have other stuff to want to get on with in life, you know?" Rochelle's smile returned, and she nodded weakly.

"You're right Freddie. But that means…" Her smile opened wide as she let out an enormous squeal. "I can turn this room into my wardrobe!" and with that, she leapt out the room, leaving Freddie dumbfounded.

* * *

Carly rolled over. She was having a lovely dream. It was back when she had just returned from the hospital. The two girls in reality had agreed not to date Freddie, but this time, he came up and gave Carly a massive kiss. "I've _never _liked Sam. I'm in love with _you!" _Freddie 'said.' Sam just stood there. Instantly, the dream changed. It was, well so she thought, at Freddie's house because he and Rochelle were there. They were discussing a baby. It seemed so real. The room was blue and decorated for one. Carly was standing there yelling at Freddie he couldn't have, but he couldn't hear her. He only continued to scream and cry about how he wasn't ready for a baby yet. Rochelle stood there helplessly, holding her belly. In a flash the dream was over and Carly woke up heavy breathing as if she'd just run a mile. The first question that came to her mind was 'Did I just have a vision?'

* * *

Freddie sat down on his couch, listening to Rochelle's long lecture about what her 'Walk-in Wardrobe' should be like. "I could have shiny white doors to the left, and that could be a whole section for shoes!" Squealed the excited girl. No one, not even another girl, would be able to understand what Rochelle was talking about. She'd already drawn a plan of the room and coloured and detailed every piece of furniture. Most off the stuff she said out loud were just more idea's that Freddie couldn't care less about. His head was killing him, and he felt something wasn't right. Every time he glanced over at Rochelle, his mind wandered back to when he was a teenager, and his old iCarly days. He remembered the show that he was a robot and couldn't think of any unique or good ideas. But now, he was one of Hollywood's best known 'Directing Producer.' Well, come to think of it, he was Hollywood's only directing producer.

* * *

Sam turned on her music and began to strut around her disco room, a fat cake in one hand and a strip of turkey bacon in the other. If someone was to walk in the room, they'd automatically class Sam as drunk because of the way she was singing and dancing. But no, it was actually because she had just landed a role in a new TV series to start filming next week. "I'm in a TV show, it gonna go oh, be the best show, in the world no, YES!" Sang Sam to a tuneless beat. She wasn't the best singer in the world, but still particularly good. "And Fredweird is directing it, so it's gonna be a hit, if it's not I'll have a fit!" Continued Sam.

Cat sipped on her coffee in her study. She had to figure out a way to make the trio friends again if she wanted her movie. "How did they make up last time Cat?" She said to herself in third person. "Let's see…ah yes. Freddie. It was a misunderstanding and he fixed it. Oh who am I kidding, those three are _never _gonna make up. Sam and Freddie made a big mistake, and Freddie added to it by breaking up with her. I don't think Carly will ever forgive her." Cat was having a confusing conversation with herself. There seemed like no way the trio would ever make up, unless… "Cat Valentine, you are a genius!" This had to be her best plan yet.

Carly paced anxiously around the room. She worried dearly about Freddie. Her one and only conclusion was to drive to his house to see what's going on between the couple. Knowing it had something to do with a baby, Carly panicked even more. "What if his girlfriend's pregnant? That means Freddie's _definitely _moved on." Carly started crying again. "Or if Freddie wanted a baby and his girlfriend can't have one…GRR!" Eventually, Carly threw herself onto the bed, not sure whether to cry or laugh.

* * *

Rochelle had stopped planning her new room. Now eight o clock, the pair were watching one of Freddie's most successful movies. Still seeming to be into the baby idea, Freddie decided to at least have some fun with the idea.

"What would be a good name to call a baby, Rochelle?" Asked Freddie, suddenly, causing Rochelle to jump.

"Oh well if it's a boy, obviously Freddie Junior." Freddie shook his head and chuckled.

"Believe me, I'd _hate _to have the same name as my dad and have part of my name as 'Junior.' Imagine the poor kid when he's older. 'Fredward Benson Junior, do you take this woman' etc. Honestly, I wouldn't love it." As Rochelle laughed, one question pondered his mind: If he was to have a baby, would it be with the right girl… 'Freddie stop it you idiot. Do _not even think _about such a thing. I can't just abandon Rochelle for…'

"Freddie?" "Yep." Gulping loudly, Rochelle began "If we were to have a child, well…I mean…Wouldn't it be nice to…You know…Get married first?" Freezing in his spot, he tried not to laugh. Freddie had definitely considered it, many times. Just not with him and Rochelle. The situation he was in now, certainly wasn't a pretty one.

"Um, can we talk about this later? Let's go to bed, I'm tired." And without another word, Freddie scuttled silently off upstairs.

Freddie's dream was bad that night. It was back to when he and Carly were together. She was yelling, he was yelling, everything in sight seemed to be yelling. Not having the slightest clue what the argument was about, Freddie began yelling 'Marriage! Marriage! Marriage!' at the top of his voice. It then changed 'Baby! Baby! Baby!' And changed once more. 'Stress! Stress! Stress!' And the last one. 'Carly! Sam! Carly! Sam!' "AAAAHHHH!" Screamed Freddie. He was sweating from head to toe. Rochelle instantly awoke. "Freddie what's wrong? You're burning up!" Panicking, Rochelle rushed out of the room to fetch goodness knows what. Freddie brushed his fingers through his hair. "What was that about?" He said aloud. He couldn't remember anything from his dream. Nothing at all.

* * *

Sam rolled over on her bed. She'd been trying to sleep for ages, but nothing worked. All on her mind was Freddie. There was the fact that she loved him, so did Carly, and especially Rochelle. This wasn't just a love triangle, it was a love square! It consisted of one boy and three girls. Sam had never been good at math, but it didn't take a genius to know that Freddie probably didn't have feelings for Rochelle. She also considered the fact that Carly and Freddie were still in love, but too afraid to admit it. But then there was the fact that she (Sam) seemed to get in the way of them, only because she was the boundary of their love because _she_ loved Freddie. It was so confusing, it caused Sam to get a headache. "Why does the nub have to be so dam cute?" Asked Sam aloud, not expecting an answer. "Well, I think I might know why." A small voice from outside Sam's room said. It was Lizzy. "Come in Liz. So…Tell me what you know." Sam switched on her side lamp and motioned at a chair for Lizzy to sit on.

"First up, you were the one to love Freddie before anyone else. Right?" Sam nodded looking down. "After doing some research, I discovered that, well…I'll explain it like this: To say someone felt something brush against their back, according to some scientific experiments, suddenly everyone else thinks they feel something on their back as well. It called superstition." Lizzy finished with a big smile, feeling she had achieved something. But Sam just looked at her, confused.

"What does superstition have to do with a relationship?"

"OH!" Chuckled Lizzy. "Sorry I must have lost the point. All I'm saying is that once Carly knew Freddie was eligible to be a boyfriend because someone else thought he was okay, she instantly thought that he was the one, but only because someone else saw something in him." Sam nodded and her mouth turned into a satisfied 'O.'

"So what you're saying, is that if I had never loved the nub, no one would of?" Lizzy shook her head.

"No I'm not saying that. Eventually he would have got a girlfriend. I'm just saying Carly was influenced by you."

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the extra-long chapter. I'm really sorry for the long delay, I had to keep on deleting stuff because it didn't sound right and all sorts of other stuff. And thanks for the reviews and followers, I was not expecting that.**


End file.
